Forum:Revive the number navigator
The number navigators were all deleted some time before, because we use templates instead. However, the templates are only for some kinds of googologisms, not all googologisms. For example, how can I jump from TREE(3) to Destrubixul? Currently, the only way is back to the full list (and better sublists), find TREE(3), and then go to the number immediately after it - the destrubixul. That's troublesome. My idea is, "embedding" the full list into number pages by using number navigators, so that we can walk over all googologisms (not only some kinds of them) from page to page. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 02:04, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :The number navigator was eliminated not just because nav templates can replace it. See the first two bullet points in the proposal to delete it. you're.so. 05:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hyp cos, you can jump to arbitrary number from arbitrary page using just googology.wikia.com/wiki/ in the URL. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 05:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I want them back, as I liked them. But the community didn't want them as there were some problems. So, here's a radical solution: On the number navigator template, we can create a subpage that lists the numbers that are linked to each other. Then, using Lua magic, make it that adding the numnav on an article automatically gives the prev/next links using the name of the number. We could go further, and make separate lists for separate navigations, such as the numbers made by the same author or the same notation, as well as non-numbers like functions and prefixes. For example, the subpage could contain: *Default list ... **Bird's number **TREE(3) **Destrubixul ... *By Lawrence Hollom ... **Bigreat Trigrand Destruxul **Destrubixul **Kilodestrubixul Then adding the navigator to the TREE(3) page (like or ) will automatically give the links to Bird's number and destrubixul. Also, adding the code on the Destrubixul article will give the links to Bigreat Trigrand Destruxul and Kilodestrubixul. With this proposal, we can update all number navigators by a single edit, and we can provide general navigation by size order which is hard to do before (in most cases, there is no link on number pages to the corresponding List of googologisms subpage) and there might be numbers which LoG doesn't include yet. In this way, this proposal fixes the first and third issue in the proposal to delete the navigator. However, the second issue, when we are not sure about how to order the numbers, appears to be the hardest to fix. My suggestion is to simply exclude them from the main size-order list, and just place them on a separate list as mentioned above. So, what are your thoughts? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:16, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :It sounds good. We can order numbers by the subpages of the full list, and make an "automatical" templete to search the full list and add the neighbors of the page calling it. But the number navigator of the same kind can be replaced by nav templetes. Everyone, there're not only us who are so familiar to the googologisms on this wiki, but also someone green yet interested to googology. This can be big convenience for them. hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 14:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I support Cloudy's idea, if we know it is possible to implement. you're.so. 16:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC)